Huktop
"I've lived many lives, boy. This one though... This one feels different." History Huktop's origins remain a bit of a mystery. As is tradition, Huktop was raised among a human society rather than by his parents. Many of the questions he had growing up were not answered, such as the bizarre fey feelings that rose up within him from early childhood, and his dislike of cold iron. Over the decades, he has developed a number of theories. One of the most sensible of these involves the idea that within his reincarnation cycle, his soul travelled through the fey plane, and had either been tampered with or had simply been imbued with the latent energies that moved through the world. His strange fey aspect led him to focusing on that plane, researching the breaches that would take him there and diving into them. Although Huktop began his foray into the first world at a young age, something in his creation meant that a number of the fey regarded him as alike to them, and even provided some proof that a degree of fey power was stirring within him. In the coming years, this placed him on the path to becoming a druid, and aided him in his wizarding studies a great deal. Appearance Huktop looks like a human man within his twenties, although his skin is, of course, tinted blue. His silverish eyes flick with wisdom and primal magic at times, particularly when he is aligned properly with the ley lines, or drawing on primordial power. He stands a little taller than most, with somewhat broad shoulders. His frame is otherwise slightly gaunt, a little too well defined, as if he isn't eating properly. Unusually, his hair is as blue as his skin, while most sasmaran have dark browns or black hair. He suspects that a little bit of this is to do with the grasp of the first world on his soul. Personality It's not uncommon for the man to be sombre one minute, and ecstatic the next. There is some degree of fey whimsy in his blood, but this is tempered by his sasmaran tendency towards harmony creates a balance between the two facets of his character. He tries to be kind, polite and helpful, although there is a limit to his patience. Huktop resents combat, and prefers to stand back and allow his allies to do the fighting for him, although he is willing to pull his weight if the need to take action arises. Although acting relatively extroverted, this wizard enjoys his solitude and extended periods of private studying time, which he uses to develop his theories and spell-work. Friends More alike to allies than friends, Huktop has come across Kaiyako Dreamsnow and Tybalt Vuurgooi in the dream realm, and found them to be particularly helpful, perhaps having even saved him from another early reincarnation cycle. Enemies Up until now, Huktop hasn't had much of a chance to make many enemies. Anything he comes across is either too weak to stand against him, or strong enough to crush him like a bug. Aspirations Huktop has set plans in motion that will lead him to becoming dedicated to the Eldest, Ng, The Hooded. A particular unexplained curiosity draws the sasmaran to Ng. After this is done, he has made arrangements to travel through as many planes as possible, and perform research on a wide variety of planar traits. Notable Abilities His time in the First World have left him with strange, foreign powers. Huktop is able to channel ambient fey magic into his spells, allowing him to conserve his own energy. However, if not careful, this power could come back on him, or take a toll on the environment as the untamed forces rip through the laws of physics. While studying planar energies and the flow of power throughout worlds, Huktop discovered a number of talents, such as the ability to harness the power of ley lines, or to sense disturbances from other planes. He also developed a way of constantly protecting himself from the varied environments within the different planes. Category:Player Characters